Certain spinal deformities, e.g., scoliosis, can be treated using a spinal fixation system. The spinal fixation system is a brace that can be installed along a spinal column in order to prevent further bending of the spine and to coax the spine into a relatively straighter position. The spinal fixation system can include a plurality of anchorage components. Further, one or more longitudinal elements can be installed along the anchorage components. Each anchorage component can be affixed to a corresponding vertebra using one or more bone screws, e.g., pedicle screws. The pedicle screws can be installed in a pedicle wall of a vertebra. Further, the pedicle screws are relatively strong and can provide stability for each anchorage component and the spinal fixation system.
Bone screws can be used in other surgical applications. For example, fixation and motion preserving devices can be used in other orthopedic surgeries, e.g., knee surgeries, hip surgeries, etc. These fixation and motion preserving devices may require the use of one or more bone screws that may be placed in close proximity to neural structures in order to hold the device in place.
During the installation of a fixation or motion preserving device or system, it may be necessary to drill a pilot hole for one or more bone screws. Further, great care should be used to avoid nerve impingement when drilling the pilot holes. Otherwise, a patient may be injured during the installation and suffer a loss of mobility of another part of the body due to the nerve impingement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for stimulating nerves while drilling a pilot hole for a bone screw.